Promise Me You Will Stay
by youngerjustice
Summary: "Will you watch over Artemis if something ever happens to me?" Wally asked, leaving Dick in deep thought. "I promise" Dick replied
1. The Flashback

The clouds in the sky loomed over Artemis's room. The sun peeked through enough to shine light on her eyes.

"Ughhh," was the first sound she made that morning. She searched for warmness on her bed. She searched for the fluffy red hair and the bright, shinning eyes only to find a empty cold place. Her eyes flickered remembering the tragic last moments of her true love. The memory of the huge tornado of light, The Flash and Impulse coming back with no Wally. Her eyes not having enough tears to shed.

Artemis sat up straight and lets one tear escape and run down her face before wiping it away with her sleeve. "Wally...", Artemis sighed. It has been a year since Wally's heroic death. For Artemis it was a year of sadness and tears. She missed his cheerful and upbeat attitude. Almost all of her friends at college told her to move on when she was ready, but she knew she wasn't going to be accept his death.

Her cellphone loud rang echoed around her room. Nightwing was calling.

"Hello Dick."

"Not a morning person huh?"commented Dick.

"Thought you knew that already." rebutted Artemis.

"Okay,okay, I'm just checking on you!"

"Alright then, bye."Artemis said then she hung up her phone.

Everyday since Wally's funeral Dick has always called to make sure she was okay. "Hey Artemis."Dick said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that before Wally passed away he made me promise him that if anything happened to you, I would take care of you."

Artemis wanted to tell Dick that it was okay and he didn't have to, but if it was Wally's wish then she would be fine with it. "Okay.."Artemis responded her eyes still wet from her tears.


	2. Gathering of Sorrow

"Tigress B-07"

Artemis walked into the newly constructed Mt. Honor. "Artemisss! Come here! Quickly!", M'gann shouted. Artemis ran quickly to the kitchen, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" M'gann shook her head and held out a plate of cookies which surprisingly weren't burnt. "Ta-DA!" smiled M'gann. "It's chocolate chip, Wally's favorite flavor!" Artemis silently nodded.

She just remembered it was the day of Wally's death. "Did you call Superboy, Aqualad, and Nightwing?" M'gann nodded admiring her fresh cookies. "I'll be right back." Artemis stated. M'gann waved her off.

Artemis arrived at a convenience store and grabbed all the junk food there was. Suddenly she felt something push her which ended up throwing her off balance. "Watch it!" She shouted. She looked up and saw blue eyes with black hair. "Sorry Art- miss! The man said then walked away. Nice going Nightwing Artemis thought...

She arrived back at Mt. Honor and speed walked toward Wally's statue and looked around her. Double checking just in case Nightwing was hiding somewhere. Clear! Then she went down on her knees and dumped all of the snacks out. "Here Wally, all of your favorites!" Artemis proudly presented hoping he would somehow say something. "Don't be so stupid!" She thought, "Wally isn't here anymore!" Her knees went weak and she toppled over on the cool ground. Her deep, gray eyes started watering. Each of her tears streaming down her face slowly. The tears and cool air made her shiver a little and her arm started having goosebumps. _Rustle._ Artemis turned around quickly to see Nightwing.


	3. Changing Myself for the Better

Dick slowly walked to where Artemis was shaking.

"Don't touch me!", Artemis said rubbing her eyes until they turned red.

"I'm not going to touch you! I am just here to give Wally my respect.", defended Dick.

Artemis looked Dick from his hair to his toes. He was wearing a gray v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and jeans that were a dark shade of blue. His glasses covered his blue eyes completely.

"Oh okay.." Artemis replied. She stood up and walked to the other side of the memorial where there was a pale blue, pond. With her moist hands she picked a daffodil from the grass. Her nose took in the fresh and alive scent. " _If only Wally was alive like a daffodil or just alive in general..."_ She thought to herself.

" _What the fuck? I am still shivering like a wet dog? Nice going Artemis.."_ Artemis's body was shaking mostly her hands were shaking. She curled into a ball and thought about happy things, like how she was with Wally before he died. Her eyes burned from the thought and her tears rolled out. Dick glanced to check on her and saw her crying and shivering.

Artemis felt defenseless and weak for the first time since Wally's sat beside the grass next to her. "Here." he said taking off his jacket, "Wear this."

"No, I'm fine." she whispered refusing to take his warm jacket. Dick shouted, "You're not fine. Just look at yourself!"

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her hair first. Her hair was in a messy bun with her split ends sticking out of it, her eyes had dark circles underneath, and her clothes were dirty and messy with coffee stains on them. She felt her dry skin and saw her sickly looking face.

"You are right Dick. Look at the mess I made myself into." Artemis shook her head. " Please give me some space to think my life through and recap what happened to my fucked up life."

Dick stood and walked back to Wally's memorial.

After a few minutes Artemis turned back to Wally's statue to see if Dick was done, but Dick was still there. She closed her eyelids and went to deep thought. " _Wow, Artemis...Stop being so impatient! Dick was Wally's best friend!"_ were the words that popped in her head. Artemis knew she was losing self esteem, some sanity, and maybe a little bit of confidence, but she couldn't keep losing. She needed to start gaining.

She opened her heavy eyelids and went to Dick. "Thank you for everything Dick. I wish you the best." Then she handed back his jacket and gently placed the daffodil on Wally's memorial. Without missing a beat, she waved good-bye to Dick and took one last glance at Wally's proud statue. _Good bye, Wally._

Artemis was going to get her life on track.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Thanks for keeping up with this story! Enjoy! ~Pandacat**

 _ **Italics = Thoughts**_

The open field covered with thin, moist grass was the perfect place to practice. A nearby Middle School was learning archery and left the targets out.

The sign on the school's fence read, "Public archery, Children under 12 must be with a parent or guardian at all times. We are not responsible for lost or stolen items."

 _Typical._ Artemis thought while entering the field.

She took out her new bow, which was orange with hints of black. Then she pulled out an arrow and put it on her string.

 _Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out. Concentrate! Focus Artemis!_

Her fingers let go of the tight string and she watched it zoom through the foggy air.

 _ **Bullseye.**_

Artemis smirked. _Of course._ Then she kept shooting arrows until her fingers were numb and had blisters. By that time, the sun was at it's highest peak and children were coming out to play.

 _Children...I wonder what it would be like to be a mom. I think one time someone told me I would be a great mother...Who was it again?_

 _Wally._

Artemis's brain did a backflip and a somersault at the same time. Her body had goose bumps and her heart stopped beating. "Wally.." She whispered. A sad feeling washed over her for a moment. Then she straighten her back and hurried back to her apartment.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Hola, my dear readers! Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Now onto the story! :)**

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"What the hell man?" A middle aged black man yelled to an Indian man. About 5.6 seconds ago the Indian man ran into the subway car the last second, crushing his foot

"I am very sorry. Please forgive me." The Indian man had a very thick accent and sounded very honest.

The two men turned away from each other, both staring out the window.

 _This isn't the first time I saw this happen. Geez, people are always in a rush and forget the beauty of life. Or maybe it's because I live in a very unpleasant neighborhood. I think it's both._

Artemis got off the next stop and continued her walk home. Her home was a brick apartment complex with graffiti on the sides. The apartment building was the shortest apartment on the block which was good because that meant if she happens to "fall" from her room it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm home!"

No answer….

 _I keep forgetting that there is nobody to greet me back._

Artemis took a moment to regain herself, then she proceeded to walk to her bathroom.

After a long, refreshing shower she opened her shower curtain and felt the cold air shoot at her skin. _When the fuck did it get so cold? I am pretty sure I turned on the heat._

She slipped on a long, oversized sweater and leggings. Then went out of her bathroom.

 _Brrr…_ Her teeth chattered and her body shook.

"Hey, babe"

Artemis looked to her left. There stood Cameron a.k.a Icicle Jr.


	6. The Partnership Deal (Part 1)

_**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO**_

 **Hello, my dearest readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 _ **Some info**_ **: Just so you know, Artemis and Cameron (Icicle Jr.) were friends since they were younger.**

 **Thought I should say that for a heads up!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey Babe." Cameron said.

Cameron was leaning against Artemis's living room wall. He didn't look like he was going to fight Artemis, but Artemis didn't take any chances. She immediately got in a fighting stance. Her knees were slightly bent and her thumbs were tucked under her long, calloused fingers.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Art! I'm just here for a little reunion." He answered kinda hurt. Then he put his hands up in defense.

"Haha, you're funny." She responded in her death tone. "What's the _real_ reason?!"

"Well.." He shrugged. "I thought you needed a shoulder to cry on, cause you know…"

His words trailed off as he spoke.

"Are you done joking? You're getting damaging my nerves."

"Oh, really? I didn't even notice!" His voice was sarcastic. Which was bothersome to Artemis.

"Yes. Now leave."

"Hey, calm down tiger! I came here to say that and something else!"

"Then say it! Then leave!" Artemis said emphasizing the leave. She was getting pissed off.

"A partnership offer with me."

Cameron looked at her in the eye and continued on, "They killed my best friend and this isn't going to end pretty...for them."

Artemis blinked and stared at Cameron. She thought, _He is serious about this. Helping him is good because I need money for the rent._

Artemis nodded. " Go on."

"At 3:27 you'll get a text, read the time and place.." Cameron stated and then he jumped out her living room window.

Artemis laid down on her couch with her hands on her face. _God. How am I going to keep up with this! I am going to live off of money from doing this type of "work"?_

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Nice to see you again Sweet!" Cameron said as he watched Artemis take a seat. He tried to act like they were a normal couple so they wouldn't get a lot of attention

"Yeah, you too." She tried to sound excited, sad, angry, happy or even annoyed. Artemis pulled off a huge, bright smile, but deep inside she felt a stab as she sat down.

"Cameron I came here today to get answers."

"What is the magic word?" He asked in a sweet, bubbly voice

Artemis cringed.

Her eyes looked around there was no security cameras and nobody looking. Then she tapped her index finger twice on the table.

He handed her a piece of paper. "Open when you're alone."

Then he left.

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Artemis checked her surroundings and then

she opened the note,

 _11:34 pm. Peter's Dock in the Ship repair shop. Make sure your not followed. Suit up Tigress._


	7. The Partnership Deal (Part 2)

"Glad you could make it Sugar." Cameron smirked. His lean torso propped against the wall of the old brick warehouse.

Artemis glared at him and sighed, "What do you want."

"It's not what I want! It's what we both need." Cameron stated. He took a breath and continued. "Come inside and we'll have a chat."

The metal door to the building was hidden by Cameron's body and as soon as he moved Artemis noticed a small passcode keypad camouflaged as a brick. At Artemis's angle she looked at Cameron type in the code 11820513919. If they were transferred to the alphabet they would spell, ARTEMIS.

" _Weird",_ Artemis thought.

They entered the building a few moments later. The inside walls were dusty and blood stained. Chains hung from the ceiling supported by wood. Crates scattered the corners. Although the room was filthy and cluttered , the center of the room stood a single table and two chairs.

"Take a seat." Cameron said.

Artemis sat on the cleaner looking chair. She took note of her surroundings and settle down.

"Comfortable?" Cameron asked.

"When will I ever be." Artemis replied with a heavy breath.

"Let me get down to the point Arty."

"Don't you _**dare**_ call me that. Ever."

"Fine, fine. Anyways, a few months back I was living a dream. Job offers were flying to me! I was employed to kill important people. For example, the president of a country, but when I was about to freeze them to death I saw a picture of their daughter. She was so young and joyful. From then on I swore to myself to never kill innocents."

"You expect my to believe that bullshit?" Artemis laughed.

"It's true. When I told my friend Jaxon he understood what I meant. Expect he didn't keep it a secret. Jaxon fed off some the shadows plans to the Justice league. Story short, the Light found out and disposed of the mole. The good die young the saying goes." Cameron's eyes show sadness and regret. "If only I could've been brave enough to cover for him.."

Cameron glanced up at Artemis and stared straight into her eyes. "This is why I want to take down the Light and you want to get some revenge. Am I correct?"

"Cam, you do realize that you are talking to a hero right?" Artemis wondered.

"Of course, but you weren't always a hero. Deep down you feel the hate and the passion to cut the throats of all of the light member. Cameron answered.

Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"If that is so..how can I help you? I have missions to fill and bills to pay. How is Artemis Crock a member of Young Justice suppose to fight for justice and be a normal young women in society?"

"Simple." He replied, smiling. "Fake your death."


End file.
